Undercover
by Ashley Ali
Summary: Et si Booth et Brennan avaient eu une toute autre histoire ? Pour comprendre venez lire...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous.

Me revoilà avec une fiction un peu particulière.

Dans celle-ci, il y a trois choses à savoir :

-De un dans cette fiction, Booth & Brennan n'ont jamais été partenaire et travaillent tous le deux au FBI.

-De deux cette fiction commence avant la série.

-Brennan a beau être rationnelle, elle n'a pas choisi un métier dans la science et vous serez plus tard dans la fiction.

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Voilà bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Alliance du passé.

L'orage m'avait réveillé en plein sommeil. Ces derniers temps avaient été plus difficiles que d'habitude. Mon appartement était plongé dans le noir et rendait l'instant plus inquiétant. Le tonnerre retentit au loin et me fit sursauter. Pourquoi étais-je devenue si peureuse ? Je savais très bien me défendre et j'avais une arme juste dans ma table de chevet. Pour moi c'était suffisant. Je jeta un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 3h48. Génial, demain était une grosse journée et moi je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Moi qui espérais m'en sortir et faire bonne figure, c'était peut-être déjà mal.

Finalement, je me suis levée vers 6h. J'avais réussi à me rendormir mais le sommeil m'était resté leger. Après mettre habillé et un dernier café, j'ai finis par partir pour mon lieu de travail. Les couloirs étaient calmes et les premiers agents arrivaient. Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, je fus interpellé par une de mes collègues.

"-Temperance ?!

-Jessica.

-Tu as été mise sur une nouvelle enquête.

-Je suis à peine revenue et on m'a déjà collé une enquête !

-C'est ça ici ma grande.

- Ça ne rigole pas. C'est qui l'enquêteur principal de l'affaire ?

-Peterson.

-Parfait.

-Et toi ça va ?

-Oui, je vais bien.

-Tu sais si ça ne va pas, je suis là.

-Merci mais j'ai réussis à passer outre cette histoire.

-Super, en tout cas, on est heureux de te revoir Tempe.

-Merci Jess."

Mon bureau était près de la baie vitrée qui surplombait la salle principale du Hoover. Tranquillement installé, je venais de commencer à étudier le nouveau dossier quand Peterson est arrivé.

"-Enfin de retour ?!

-Et oui. Magie !

-Sérieusement, comment tu te sens ?

-Ca va beaucoup mieux.

-Oui et tu dors tellement bien la nuit, tu ne sursaute pas en entendant un bruit ou quand quelqu'un arrive derrière toi ? Ne me la fait pas Tempe. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Je sais que ça ne va pas.

-Comment elle va ?

-Naomi va bien, je pense que ça aurait été pire si tu n'étais pas arrivé.

-Ouai. J'ai commencé à travailler sur l'enquête.

-Bien. A propos, tu devrais peut-être demander à avoir un partenaire après ce qui viens de t'arriver, une sécurité en plus ça ne serait peut-être pas du luxe.

-Oui mais je ne vois pas qui je pourrais demander.

-Moi j'ai bien une idée.

-Ne me sort pas Romain, je crois que je pourrais le tuer dès les cinq premières minutes.

-Rassure-toi, une personne bien plus importante que ça.

-Personnellement, je ne vois absolument pas.

-Seeley Booth.

-C'est non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te rends compte de qui c'est ?

-Le meilleur.

-C'est bien ça le problème. C'est lui le meilleur.

-Et si je lui parlais.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'ai un partenaire.

-Tu as sauvé la mienne.

-C'est d'accord.

-Merci Tempe.

-Non, merci à toi.

-Merci pour Naomi.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

-Tu as fait bien plus que ton travail, il faut que tu le sache.

-Je le sais maintenant."

Peterson était partit et je me suis reconcentrée sur ce dossier qui semblait bien chargé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Annie arriva enfin avec de nouvelles recherches pour l'affaire.

''-Tiens Tempe.

-Merci Annie.

-Peterson m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait que tu ailles voir Cullen cet après-midi.

-Pour un partenariat ?

-Je crois bien.

-Tu sais si il a été voir l'agent Booth.

-Il y est.

-Super.

-T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

-Ouai merci.''

Les papiers affluaient et mon stress ne faisait que de monter. Si j'avais su que ma journée aurait été aussi stressante, j'aurais pris une semaine de plus. Après tous ce qui m'était arrivé, tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Cette journée était trop affreuse. J'ai pris mon manteau et je me suis dirigée vers la sortie, j'étouffais, il fallait juste que je sorte cinq minutes pour m'aérer l'esprit, pour faire le vide dans ma tête.

'' - Annie, je sors quelques minutes, si Peterson me cherche dites-lui de m'appeler.

-Ce sera fait Brennan.''

Je pris l'ascenseur et sortie dans les rues encore fraiche de Washington. J'ai cru m'évanouir quand l'air frais me frappa presque en plein visage. Pour éviter de tomber, je m'assis sur l'escalier et mit ma tête entre mes mains. J'avais vraiment été folle pour croire que je m'étais remise de cette foutue enquête qui avait fallu me coûter la vie. C'était vraiment compliqué de faire la part des choses. Je finis part me relever et marcher vers le café du coin. Parfois je regrettais la décision que j'avais prise, j'avais peut-être sauvé la vie de Naomi mais j'avais peut-être détruit une partie de la mienne. La cicatrice qui était à mon poignet était là tous les jours pour m'en rappeler. Moi qui avais l'habitude de tous compartimenté j'étais malheureusement dans une impasse.

''-Je peux vous servir quelque chose Mademoiselle ?

-Un café s'il vous plait.''

Je pris mon téléphone et composait un numéro que j'avais l'habitude de composer maintenant.

''-Allo ?''

Rien que t'entendre sa voix, je raccrochai instantanément.

'' - Tenez.

- Merci.''

J'éteignis mon téléphone et pris le temps de me reposer quelques minutes avant de repartir pour le Hoover.

''-Où t'étais passé Brennan ?

-Bonjour Romain, comment vas-tu ?

-Ne joue pas à ça. Tu étais où ?

-Sortie prendre l'air. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu m'as laissé mourir.

-Brennan.

-Vas-y laisse tombé.''

Je repartis travailler un bon moment sans voir ce qui se passait.

''-Brennan, tu peux me sortir le rapport du dossier qui concernait la famille Conlin ?

-Je te le fais tout de suite.

-Au faite, Seeley va vouloir te rencontrer demain et finalement tous est arrangé, il se chargera de Cullen.

-Peterson.

-Tu peux te dire que tu as un partenaire.

-Merci.

-Je te devais bien ça.''

Pour la première fois de la journée, j'avais enfin l'impression que la chance venait de me sourire. Et je ne le savais pas encore à quel point…

* * *

Verdict ? Avis positif ou négatif je prends, laissez une review.

A bientôt. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, qui le sont ou qui le seront


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde,

Comment allez-vous ? Dernière ligne droite avant la fin des vacances pour moi !

Je posterai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour pouvoir tenir avec le rythme scolaire qui est infernal ! Malgré le peu de reviews merci à vous tous.

**July-bOnes :** Et oui toi tu as de l'avance . Merci pour ta review. Gros gros bisous.

**Lavicalinaezza :** Merci pour ta review. Je sais que c'était risqué mais je suis contente que cela te plaise.

**PoyPoy :** Merci ta review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre.

J'avais longment parlé avec Peterson. Après tous ce qui c'était passé, j'avais toujours su qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Quand l'agent qui me suivait avait décidé de prendre sa retraite, j'étais finalement monté seul dans la pyramide hiérarchique.

J'avais été seul, tel un grand solitaire et Peterson avait évoqué un nom familier. Un grand risque pour moi, une réussite selon lui. J'avais décidé de lui faire confiance. Visiblement, cette femme était digne de confiance et elle avait risqué sa vie pour une femme qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal par le passé.

Je sortis de mon bureau. Il n'y avait presque plus personne. Pourtant, une silhouette attira mon attention. Grande, maigre, les cheveux d'une teinte doré... Si Peterson ne me l'avait pas montré, j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à me dire que cette jeune femme était capable de faire ce qu'elle avait fait pour ne s'en sortir qu'avec seulement des côtes cassées et des égratignures ?

Selon Peterson, Cullen m'avait dans son collimateur parce que je me refusais obstinément à former un agent sur le terrain.

Peut-être qu'elle était la solution à mon problème. Elle releva la tête et se dirigea lentement vers moi, un dossier à la main.

"-Agent Booth ?

-Temperance Brennan ?"

Elle arborât un sourire que je m'empressais de lui rendre. "-Peterson m'a parlé de vous. -Sûrement des futilités. Peterson a tendance à tout exagérer.

-Je pense que cette fois-ci, il n'a pas pris la peine de le faire.

-Peut-être.

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui, à vrai dire, je voulais que vous sachiez qu'en aucun cas vous devez vous sentir obligé de commencer un partenariat avec moi pour je ne sais quel motif."

Je me mît à sourire. Sa vivacité et son intelligence la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. "-Vous savez quoi ? Je viens de me rendre compte que Peterson ne m'avait pas tous dit à votre sujet. Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un verre pour discuter ? -C'est d'accord.

-Royal Dinner ?

-Je vous rejoins."

Je la regardais s'éloigner vers son bureau. Nous avions atteint l'ascenseur en même temps et notre descente se fit en silence. Le son de sa respiration été presque mélodieux et son visage paraissait bien trop pale pour qu'elle bien. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et nous avions rejoint nos voitures après un dernier regard.

Seulement quelques minutes après mon départ du Hoover, j'arrivais devant le Royal Dinner. Je descendis de ma voiture et attendis la jeune femme qui ne tardât pas à arriver. Nous avions finis par prendre une table un peu en retrait, sachant que notre conversation se devait presque secrète.

"-Vous avez faim ?

-Pas vraiment et vous ?

-Un peu. Mais je préfère parler avec vous."

J'appelais le serveur et commandait une bière et Brennan, un verre d'eau.

"-Alors c'est comme ça que vous carburez ? Avec de l'eau.

-Disons que j'évite de mélanger médicaments et alcool. J'ai déjà eu trois semaines de folie et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais revivre ça.

-Vous avez pris d'énormes risques selon Peterson.

-Vous savez quoi exactement ?

-Que vous avez mît votre vie en péril pour une fille qui vous considérait comme sa principale rivale.

-Plutôt bien renseigné."

Le serveur apporta notre commande et avions repris notre conversation.

"-Naomi et moi on s'est toujours plus au moins détestées. Dès notre rencontre, j'ai su que ça ne passerait pas. Elle était trop superficielle, trop sûre d'elle. Elle pensait être au-dessus de tout le monde et je pense qu'elle a décidé à son tour de me ranger dans sa catégorie des dangers pour sa notoriété.

-Peterson m'a dit que vous prétendiez aller bien.

- Si je m'ouvre à vous, promettez-moi que rien ne sera dévoilé.

-Je vous le promets.

-Peterson a entièrement raison. Je ne vais pas bien. J'ai cette angoisse constante qui ne me quitte pas. J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir la nuit et je suis vraiment toute seule.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai vu le dossier.

-Vous savez ?

-Il m'avait dit que vous aviez tendance à rationaliser les cas concernant les familles et les enfants.

-Et vous en pensez quoi vous ?

-Personne ne mérite ce qui vous est arrivée.

-Vous êtes bien la première personne à me le dire depuis des années.

-J'ai pas eu une enfance facile moi non plus.

-Je suis...

-Désolée ? Faut pas, vous savez on n'est pas responsable des actes des autres, on en est juste la victime. Et c'est là que me vient la question mais pourquoi avez-vous été jusqu'à risquer votre vie pour Naomi ?

-J'ai beau la détester, je n'aurai pas supporté d'avoir sa mort sur ma conscience.

-Vous êtes vraiment courageuse pour avoir fait tout ça.

-J'ai plusieurs techniques d'auto défense. Et puis personne ne mérite réellement de mourir quand c'est tout sauf pas naturel.

-Vous savez quoi, rien que pour ce que vous venez de me dire, j'irai voir Cullen.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense sincèrement que nous ferions une bonne équipe.

-Vous le pensez ?

-Tout à fait. Et vous ?

-Si vous le pensez, je le pense aussi.

-Parfait."

Un sourire illumina alors son beau visage. On aurait dit que ses yeux bleus s'étaient mis à briller telle deux pierres précieuses inestimable. Je me rendis soudain compte que je venais de prendre la décision la plus réfléchit depuis des mois. Elle regarda sa montre et décida de rentrer chez elle. "-Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

-Non, c'est bon j'ai ma voiture et puis il n'est pas encore très tard.

-Oui, je vous donne rendez-vous au Hoover pour huit heures. Ce n'est pas trop tôt j'espère ?

-Non absolument pas.

-Bon bah, bonne nuit Tempérance.

-Bonne nuit Booth."

Elle sortit du restaurant et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Je venais de trouver une personne exceptionnellement belle. Et ceux pas que physiquement, intérieurement. Bien qu'il semble y avoir encore quelque barrière à briser, il semblait qu'elle et moi nous entendions plutôt bien. Sur ceux je laissais de l'argent et rentrait chez moi. Demain allait être dur.

Quand je fus enfin chez moi, je ne tardifs pas à me mettre au lit. Cette journée m'avait vidée de toute mon énergie mais je savais que maintenant j'avais un soutien supplémentaire. Cet homme que je pouvais désormais définir comme étant mon partenaire...

* * *

Alors ? Laissez-moi une review (bonne ou mauvaise).

Bon courage pour ceux qui reprennent Lundi.

A dans deux semaines…


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde,

Désolée de poster si tard mais certains évènements m'ont empêchés une publication plus rapide que ce que j'avais prévu.

Bref, merci pour les reviews.

**MimiBB :** Ravi que ma fiction te plaise. Bisous.

**Lavicalinaezza :** Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**PoyPoy :** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Honnêtement je ne sais pas le nombre exacte de chapitres, pour l'instant j'écris et puis on verra bien :D Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Test de confiance.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il était seulement six heures et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Je pris soudain conscience que l'hiver arrivait peu à peu. Je me retournais lentement sur moi-même. Mes côtes étaient toujours douloureuses mais cela finirait par penser. Comme toutes douleurs...

Je fermais les yeux avec l'unique conviction que j'allais me rendormir. Au lieu de cela, mon téléphone se mît. C'était Annie qui m'annonça que Cullen organisait une grande réunion une heure plus tard et qu'il ne tolérait aucune absence. C'est donc sous ma contrainte que je dus quitter mon lit pour m'emmitoufler dans ma robe de chambre. Les matins froids semblait ralentir la vie de cette ville qu'était D.C.

Je pris mon café et alla me préparer avec des vêtements chauds. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais en route pour le Hoover et pour la réunion de Cullen. En entrant dans la salle de conférence, je reconnus certains agents. Nous avions écouté les nouvelles directives du grand patron: si on voulait se retrouver parmi les meilleurs, autant avoir de bons partenaires. Pour moi, cette réunion ne m'avait pas servi à grand-chose, me faisant plus perdre mon temps qu'autre chose. Je sortis finalement pour huit heures et demie, espérant que Booth n'était pas occupé. Par chance l'agent du FBI était encore dans la paperasse. Je toquais et il releva la tête, me faisant signe d'entrer.

"-Brennan.

-Désolée pour le retard.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Après tous Cullen est le grand patron.

-Alors ce test ?

-On y va."

Booth passa devant moi, me dirigeant vers les locaux du sous-sol. Le stand de tir était complètement vide. Sachant que j'avais une expérience minimale du terrain, il me rassura comme il pouvait. Nous avions tiré chacun de notre côté depuis pendant quelque temps avant qu'il ne décide de me rejoindre.

"-Pour quelqu'un qui n'en a presque pas fait, c'est plutôt pas mal.

-Il y a encore du travail.

-Je vous monter."

Il se positionna derrière moi, me mettant dans les bonnes positions à adopter dans toutes les situations. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais déjà plus alaise.

"-Vous voyez que vous y arriver !

-C'est parce que je suis bien entraîner !"

Nous réprime l'entraînement pendant encore une dizaine de minutes avant que Peterson n'arrive.

"-Booth !"

Je m'écartais de lui, soudain consciente que nous étions beaucoup trop proche.

" -Cullen veux nous voir.

-J'arrive."

Peterson repartit et Booth se tourna vers moi.

"-Je suis désolé.

-Le grand patron.

-Malheureusement.

-Je sais ce que c'est.

-On se voit plus tard ?

-Avec plaisir ?"

Il partit souriant et je rejoignisse mon bureau peu de temps après. Annie m'apporta quelques dossiers à traiter mais je trouvais le temps affreusement long. Elles et moi enchaînions les recherches pour les différentes enquêtes attribuées au FBI.

Lorsque Peterson sortit, il se dirigea vers moi, Booth toujours pas quitté le bureau du patron.

"-Comment tu trouves ton nouveau partenaire ?

- Rien n'est encore officiel.

-Ça ne serait tardé.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu verras cela avec Booth. Si tu veux, va l'attendre dans son bureau."

Il fit demi-tour et je partis voir Annie pour lui donner les dossiers que j'avais bouclés. Par la suite, j'ai attendu Booth dans son bureau. Je n'eus pas beaucoup à attendre avant de le voir apparaître.

"-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Non, rassurez-vous. Alors Cullen?

-Contrat de partenariat, il ne manque plus que votre signature.

-Aussi vite, je voyais la procédure beaucoup plus longue.

-Depuis le temps que l'on me reproche de travailler en solo."

Je pris le contrat et je finis pas poser ma signature sur le papier.

"-Bien.

-Vous avez une enquête en ce moment ?

-Je n'ai plus qu'à faire les rapports.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ?

-Ça ira "

A ce moment, un agent entra dans le bureau, se même me remarquer.

"-Salut Booth.

-Comment ça va Sully ? Enfin réintégré ?

-Et comment, même après huit mois dans les Caraïbes !

-C'est super. Sully je te présente ma partenaire, Temperance Brennan.

-Ta partenaire ?

-Seulement depuis quelques temps."

Sully me regarda visiblement pessimiste par la déclaration de Booth.

"-Bien je vais vous laisser. A bientôt.

-Salut."

Booth alla fermer la porte de son bureau.

"-Finalement j'ai bien quelque chose à vous demander.

-Allez-y.

-Si j'avais une nouvelle enquête, vous m'aiderai ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Cullen m'a donné un dossier mais je pense qu'un autre point de vue serait pas mal sur ce cas-là.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Je vous amène ?

-Oui."

C'est alors que nous partîmes ensembles, vers le parking souterrain.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Laissez une review.

A dans deux semaines.

Gros bisous à tous.

Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde,

Lavicalinaezza : Merci de me suivre.

MimiBB : L'action arrive promis :) !

PoyPoy : Heu… Non ! Pas ici ! Jamais je ne mettrai Sully et Brennan ensemble dans ma fiction ! Booth jaloux, possible ! Merci de me suivre et je te comprends, le tutoiement est dix fois plus simple.

Aurelie447 : Bienvenue à toi ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

Chapitre 4. Mission ou démission.

Nous avions quittés Washington pour aller vers Bethesda. Le temps était gris et j'aurai juré que la ville serait bientôt recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc. Booth n'avait pas parlé du trajet. Il semblait inquiet et je ne sais pas peut-être un peu mélancolique. C'est alors qu'il entama une conversation pour le moins étrange.

"-Franchement vous pensez quoi de Sully ?"

Je le regardai avec étonnement.

"-Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

-Rien juste pour savoir."

Je réfléchis quelque secondes. Voulait-il entendre un avis positif ou négatif ? Si la question était posée c'est qu'il c'était forcément passé quelque chose que j'ignorais.

"-Honnêtement ?

-Oui.

-Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui si je vous le dis, je ne sais pas vraiment mentir vous savez. Et puis j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a une certaine rivalité entre vous deux, je me trompe ?

-Absolument pas. Faut dire qu'il était mieux là où il était. Comme si c'était si facile de tous recommencer.

-Vous lui en voulez ?

-Le problème de Sully c'est qu'il a tendance à prendre les choses trop à la légère et ça m'énerve.

-Je sais ce que c'est."

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un calme presque magistrale. Le silence régnait mais était loin d'être pesant. Booth semblait beaucoup plus détendu et j'étais soulagée que les choses soit restées comme je l'espérais: calmes et simples. Quelques instants avant notre arrivée, mon partenaire me demanda si j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'équipe du Jefferson.

"-Oui, plusieurs fois même. Certaines enquêtes ont été réalisées en liaison avec le Jefferson et puis je connais très bien Angela Monténégro. Et vous ?

-Oui, à vrai dire le Docteur Saroyan est mon ex alors...

-Je vois."

Nous nous étions garés sur un terrain vague. Malgré le temps, on pouvait sentir qu'en plein été ce terrain devait ressembler à un désert. Idéal pour se débarrasser d'un corps. Booth et moi avions marchés jusqu'à la scène de crime où étaient de nombreux techniciens du FBI

"-Camille ?

-Seeley !

-Camille je te présente ma partenaire Tempérance Brennan.

-Oui nous avions collaborées ensemble pour des recherches pour le FBI c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Enchantée.

-Moi de même.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Femme, environ vingt-cinq ans, elle n'a eu aucune enfant et je dirais qu'elle mesure près d'un mètre quatre-vingt et pèse environ cinquante-cinq kilos.

-Parfait je vais entrer ça dans le fichier des personnes portés disparus.

-Dès que je serais de retour au labo, je ferais en sorte qu'on s'occuper de la reconstruction faciale.

-Merci Camille.

-De rien. Temperance.

-A bientôt".

Le corps fut transporté puis nous étions allez interroger les témoins oculaires. Le jeune couple ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était possible mais une chose était sûre, Booth savaient qu'ils étaient innocents.

"-On à plus qu'à rentrer au Hoover et attendre les résultats de l'identification.

-Ça peut prendre combien de temps ?

-Cela dépend du Jefferson mais ils ne sont jamais très longs.

-On fait quoi en attendant ?

-On va quand même vérifier les casiers du couple, après tous, je n'ai eu qu'une intuition."

Nous avions donc repris la route vers le bureau. L'arrivée au Hoover c'était bien déroulée. Personne ne se douta alors une seconde de ce qui allait se passer, de ce qui allait arriver au fil de cette enquête...

* * *

Un petit chapitre mais je promets de me rattraper sur le prochain.

Gros bisous à tous, à dans deux semaines.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard mais avec les cours et la préparation des examens et je suis vraiment débordée. J'espère que ce long chapitre vous plaira. Je n'ai malheureusement plus de chapitres d'avance et j'espère pouvoir reprendre le dessus sur les évènements très vite. Je passe mes oraux blancs la semaine prochaine…

Merci à tous pour vos review.

Loreanne69 : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu lis ma fiction depuis le début. Je vais essayer de créer quelques scènes entre Bren et Angie parce que Bren va avoir besoin de quelques conseils et ceux très très vite, crois-moi. Gros bisous.

Lavicalinaezza : Merci de m'être fidèle depuis le début. Voilà la suite de ma fiction.

PoyPoy : Ravie que ma réponse t'ait soulagé. Voilà un peu plus longue. Vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Gros bisous.

Smarties-Bones : Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'essaye de faire au mieux et voir que mon travail te plait et bien ça me rend heureuse. Voilà la suite en espérant que tu restes pour un bout de temps.

Merci et bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

Chapitre 5: Apprendre à se connaître.

Les premiers temps de l'enquête avaient été durs. Le Jefferson avait du mal à trouver l'identité de la victime et les fichiers des personnes disparues ne donnaient rien. Booth et moi étions désespérés. Pour une première enquête ensemble, celle-ci semblait être vraiment plus compliquée que prévue. La victime semblait s'être levée le matin et avait eu une journée ordinaire jusqu'à croiser la route d'un espèce de malade en rentrant le soir. Voilà tous ce que l'on savait de notre victime. Moi j'étais épuisée à trop chercher. Pour le coup, je n'avais pas l'habitude de travailler aussi tard. Ce jour-là, Booth et moi avions de nouveau fait le point sur ce que nous savions de la victime. Peu de famille, pas d'enfants et un fiancé au vue de la bague que Camille avait trouvé sur le corps. Booth m'avait chargé d'aider l'institut à retrouver cette jeune femme mais les généralités ne nous aidaient pas vraiment. C'est alors que mon téléphone se mît à sonner.

-Brennan ?

-Oui c'est Angela de l'institut j'ai du nouveau sur votre victime.

-Oui ?

-Nous avons peut être une correspondance ADN et avec les marqueurs faciaux on pense que la victime est Sandra Casteli.

-Bien je vais voir cela avec l'agent Booth. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, au revoir.

Booth était encore dans son bureau lorsque je décidai d'aller le voir. Malheureusement pour moi, Sully était la et semblait bien l'agacer. Je frappai discrètement et Booth me fit signe d'entrée.

-Désolée de vous dérangez mais j'ai l'identité de la victime.

-Tu veux bien nous laisser Sully ?

Celui-ci repartit, me jetant un dernier coup d'œil et claqua la porte du bureau. Mon partenaire soupira longuement.

-J'aurai peut-être dû attendre ?

-Non au contraire, vous venez d'éviter un carnage. Alors notre victime ?

-Le Jefferson m'a appelé et après analyse, il pense que ce serait Sandra Casteli.

-Sandra Casteli vous dites ? Comme Bruno Casteli ?

-Il semblerait. Pourquoi ?

-Sandra Casteli a disparue depuis plus d'un an. Et autant vous dire que pour retrouver son meurtrier ce sera plus que dangereux.

-À ce point ?

-Bruno Casteli est un trafiquant de drogue mais on ne la jamais arrêté toujours par manque de preuves.

Booth me regarda un instant, et pris conscience du danger que je courais sur cette enquête.

-On ne pourra pas continuer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cette enquête est beaucoup trop dangereuse ce n'est pas le genre d'enquête que l'on prend avec quelqu'un pour débuter un partenariat.

-Et si je vous dis que je serai prudente, que j'écouterai le moindre de vos conseils.

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Réfléchissez-y, s'il vous plait.

Il acquiesça et je repartis à mon bureau. Le reste de l'après-midi passa très vite et il était déjà presque l'heure de rentrer. Je pris la décision de rester encore un peu alors que la plupart de mes collègues partaient déjà. Je n'avais personne qui m'attendait chez moi et loin de moi l'envie de rester seule à ne rien faire, j'avais pris la décision de rester au bureau et de travailler sur des dossiers qui n'étaient toujours pas bouclés. Pour moi la fatigue n'avait jamais été un frein à mon travail. Pourtant ce soir, j'avais un mal fou à me concentrer et pour une fois de la compagnie ne m'aurait pas déplut.

-Toujours à travailler ?

Je sursautai à l'entente de la voix de mon partenaire.

-Booth, vous m'avez fait peur.

-J'ai vu ça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je pourrais vous posez la même question.

-Je rédigeais des rapports pour des enquêtes.

-Ne me dites pas que personne ne vous attends chez vous ?

-Je vis seule. Et vous c'est quoi votre excuse ?

-J'ai beau avoir un charme irrésistible ça fait bien longtemps qu'aucunes femmes n'a partagé ma vie.

-Vie difficile.

-Être agent du FBI ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

- Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

-Je vous raccompagne chez vous ?

-J'ai ma voiture vous savez.

-Je fais la promesse de venir vous chercher demain matin.

-Comment résister à une telle offre.

Je le vis sourire et je souris à mon tour. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait si gentille ment pris sous son aile. Pas depuis Peterson. La vie était dire et j'en savais quelque chose. Et je savais que Booth le savait aussi. C'est idiot de dire cela mais je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Une souffrance toujours présente en lui quoi qu'il se passe.

Je pris mon manteau et éteignit mon ordinateur avant de le rejoindre dans son bureau ou il avait fait de même.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

-On peut y aller.

Nous avions alors pris l'ascenseur et j'avais pris place dans sa voiture tout en lui donnant mon adresse. À cette heure-ci, les rues de D.C. étaient parfaitement dégagées mais un peu trop sombre à mon goût.

-À quoi vous pensez ?

La question avait raisonné dans la voiture me faisant de nouveau sursauter.

-Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de me faire peur ainsi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Il ne faut pas. C'est moi qui suis devenue un petit peu plus méfiante que la normale.

-En même temps avec ce que vous avez vécu, cela peut se comprendre.

-Alors vous êtes au courant ?

-Juste les grandes lignes.

-J'aurai voulu que ça se passe autrement.

-Vous avez été très courageuse de faire ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez sauvé une vie et envoyé un criminel en prison au péril de votre vie. Vous n'auriez pas pu faire mieux.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste mais quand je repense à cette enquête, je me dis que j'aurai pu y rester et quand je vois ces marques indélébiles sur mon corps, je regrette de mettre lancé dans une telle chose seule. Même pour sauver une vie.

-Je vous comprends.

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai le même sentiment parfois, vous savez la guerre et tous ce qui va avec.

-J'imagine.

-Vous savez avec le temps et le recul ça ira. Et sachez que maintenant, vous n'êtes plus seule, je suis là et quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour vous. Dans n'importe quelle situation. Je vous en fais la promesse.

-Merci.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Un petit silence avait suivi cette promesse avant que j'engage une nouvelle conversation pour éclaircir certaines choses.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Sully et vous ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

-En effet. Les choses ont bien changé entre lui et moi.

-Je voulais savoir si je devais me méfier de lui.

-Vous méfier de lui ?

-Oui. De ses regards insistants, de ses sous-entendus. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser.

-Je sais que Sully est un homme charmant mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire de vous une de ses nouvelles conquêtes.

-Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à fréquenter ?

-Tous ce que je sais c'est que s'il vous porte une attention toute particulière c'est surtout parce que vous êtes ma partenaire.

-Il est du genre à vouloir vous faire du mal ?

-Il y a de ça maintenant cinq ans j'ai connu une femme Rebecca. On s'aimait puis elle est tombée enceinte.

-Alors vous êtes père ?

-Il s'appelle Parker. Je vous le présenterai un de ses jours.

-Avec plaisir. Et vous vous êtes séparés.

-À l'époque, Sully était mon meilleur ami je lui racontais les petites choses qui pouvaient parfois arrivées et il savait que depuis un petit moment ça n'allait plus avec Rebecca.

-Il a couché avec elle ?

-Ouai mais je crois que le pire ce n'est pas ça.

-Parce qu'il y a pire ?

-Rebecca et lui sont mariés depuis 2 ans maintenant alors qu'elle n'a jamais voulu se marier avec moi.

-Et Parker vit avec eux.

-Parker n'aime pas Sully. Vous savez c'est un garçon intelligent, il comprend. Mais Rebecca ne veut pas que Parker vive avec moi parce que je vis seul et qu'au vu de mon métier... Enfin bref elle ne me fait pas confiance.

-Alors Sully est marié ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes déçue ?

-Non mais c'est bizarre on aura dit qu'il essayait de le draguer c'est vraiment troublant.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, il vous a dragué. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de type vraiment fidèle.

-En tous cas ce n'est pas mon genre de type.

-Non. Je n'aime pas les cavaleurs, les menteurs, les tricheurs. Je préfère les hommes attentionnée et honnête.

-Tout le contraire de Sully.

-Exactement.

-On est arrivé.

Nous avions fini par descendre de la voiture et monté dans l'ascenseur de mon immeuble. Pour nous deux, cela s'annonçait comme une nuit pleines de surprises.

* * *

Verdict ? Laissez-moi une review.

Gros bisous à tous, à très vite.

Ashley.


End file.
